Herb Addiction
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: Lancia swore to himself that he wouldn't pursue his own pleasures in life until he amended for the sins he committed while under Mukuro's possession; then why the hell was he so drawn towards the sandy-haired boy with the outdated speech? Lancia/Basil.


Summary: Lancia swore to himself that he wouldn't pursue his own pleasures in life until he amended for the sins he committed while under Mukuro's possession; then why the hell was he so drawn towards the sandy-haired boy with the outdated speech? Lancia/Basil.

I don't own. And I am finally writing this after hinting at it _so freaking much_ and finally coming up with a one-shot idea for it.

BTW, sorry if Basil sounds weird(er that normal) I'm not used to typing like that.

Herb Addiction

When Lancia first awoke and saw his murdered Family, he shot up and wondered which _fucking asshole_ did something to the people he held precious to him and saved him from the streets. Then after looking around for any nonexistent survivors, he looked down.

His suit was covered in blood. He looked through his pockets and his blood turned cold. He pulled his fist out of his pants pocket and opened it.

A ring sat in his palm, a dragon encircling an orange stone, blood creeping inside the spaces. The ring that Lancia always saw on his boss's finger and next to it was a slice of what seemed like a body part, covered in blood. After a few seconds, he knew it was the tip of a finger. Lancia fell to his knees and threw up, shaking with fear.

No. He didn't kill his Family; he _couldn't _have killed his family. He can't even participate in a friendly game of 'Say Uncle' with his Family, in fear of hurting them, much less kill them.

Lancia gripped his hair and screamed. "NO! They aren't dead! Wake up! _Wake the hell up_! This is just a nightmare, snap out of it already!" Lancia cried out desperately.

"…Sempai?~" A voice called out. Lancia jumped and turned around.

It was Mukuro, the kid that the boss brought in before.

"M-Mukuro! I don't know what's going on… What happened? We were all playing poker and I think Domovoi spiked my drink and I passed out. I don't know what happened after…"

"Isn't it obvious, sempai?" Mukuro asked, tilting his head. "You killed them all, of course. And boss was the last one so he saw you kill everyone first."

"Mukuro…What are you talking about?" Lancia asked, seeing the smile on the boy's face.

"I used the Possession Bullet on you and killed them all in your body." Mukuro smiled. "You're my fake body now. You're the Fake Mukuro Rokudo."

Lancia cried. He cried and cried and had nightmares about killing his Family to the point where he would rather die. He got his hands on a revolver and shot a round in his mouth.

When Lancia woke up, he saw Mukuro, who chuckled. "Silly Lancia. You're under my control; don't try to die to escape all of the lives you've taken."

Lancia did not try to commit suicide after that, knowing that he would fail. He lost his name, his will, and became a killing machine. After this routine for about four years, he was defeated by a half-naked teen on fire. Lancia finally was able to hear someone else say his name after five years of people calling him Mukuro. Lancia hopes that he protects his friends and family with his own hands, unlike himself.

He was taken by the Vendice after being treated. He was possessed when he committed his crimes, however, so he was released fairly quickly. He was on his way to Japan one day after hearing something from Mukuro.

'Tsunayoshi needs your help. You are going to fight for the one that set you free correct?'

Lancia came at the right time, managing to defeat Varia reinforcements before they could do much harm and helping Tsuna. Lancia stuck around the school a little, taking a smoke break.

"Ah! Those will harm thou, will they not?" A voice asked.

Lancia looked at the boy who talked. Young, maybe 12 or 13, and if he wasn't mistaken, one of Tsuna's friends. Lancia chuckled.

"Kid, there are a lot worse that are going to do me in. If I die from smoking, then I guess I'm doing myself a favor. I've been through a lot." Lancia said, patting his head.

The boy reacted by plucking the cigarette from his mouth and throwing it in a puddle of rainwater. "Thou mustn't harm thou self with these!"

Lancia blinked. "What's your name kid?"

"Basil."

Lancia looked at the boy. "Like the herb?"

"Yes, but it's known as _Basilicum_." Basil stated. "While I am merely Basil."

Lancia grunted. 'Don't know anyone that actually calls it Basilicum, but oh well.' "I'm Lancia. Or the fake Mukuro Rokudo, which ever you prefer."

"Ah, Lancia-dono, I thank thee for lending assistance to Sawada-dono!" Basil beamed. Lancia sweatdropped.

"Oi Basil… Just how old are you?"

"I am 15, Lancia-dono."

Lancia stared at the boy. This kid, who talked like he was the 3D version of Shakespeare Mafia Version was 15? _Seriously_?

"And how old are thee?" Basil asked.

"25." Lancia stated. His fingers itched for a cigarette, but the one Basil put out was his last one. He pulled out a pack of gum instead and offered one to Basil, who just barely caught it. "…Hey, and why do you talk with such outdated terms? Or is it just in Japanese?" Lancia asked the last part in Italian.

Basil responded in Italian. "I speak strangely? I did not know, I was taught to speak by Thy's boss, Sawada Iemitsu."

Lancia blinked and nodded, satisfying himself with the thought that it was most likely a speech impediment.

"…Lancia-dono, dost thou have a place of board tonight?"

Lancia shook his head. "I was thinking of passing out at the park tonight, and leaving tomorrow after the party Tsuna was supposed to be having." Lancia looked at Basil. "Do _you_ have a place? Even for a fifteen-year-old, it's way past bed-time."

"Ah…I do not seem to have enough money to suffice a room anywhere…" Basil mumbled, taking out his wallet and counting through the money. He gave a sheepish smile and Lancia chuckled, giving a half-smile.

Somehow, he was always taking care of those younger than him.

Lancia dug through his wallet too and thought a bit. "Oi let me see how much you have."

Basil held up a number of ten dollar bills. Lancia blinked. "Hn, if we go downtown, there might be a shitty cheap place we could afford if we both paid."

Basil nodded. "Oh thank thee so much, Lancia-dono!"

Lancia sighed once they got downtown. "Oi when I say so, don't look at anything else but me and ignore the noises."

Basil looked horribly and utterly confused.

At that moment, a drunk chose to waltz over and drape an arm over the herb's shoulder, much to his disgust.

"*hic* Hey, what are you… doing out so late…boy? I'll give you a ride if you help me… with something of mine—"

The man was punched in the jaw and sent flying into a table, shonen manga style. Lancia turned to Basil, gripped him by the shirt and walked through the crowd and towards a hotel that didn't seem as lecherous as the others.

The man over the counter looked at the two of them strangely and Basil looked around, looking at all the stains and graffiti on the wall.

"Oi, you got a room right? Don't care if it's crap, we'll take it." Lancia told the man over the counter.

"Yeah, we got one left… A little young, don't ya think?" The man muttered, handing Lancia a key.

Lancia rolled his eyes. "Both of us were low on cash and would rather sleep in a dump like this than a cold park bench."

The man scoffed. "Sure…"

"Ah… Lancia-dono, why are there discounts on Trojan? Aren't they the citizens of Troy from Greek Mythology?" Basil asked Lancia, who face palmed. "Why would they be sold at 15% off?"

"Nothing, just come on." Lancia muttered, blushing slightly. Basil followed him to the room.

Once Lancia opened the door, he sighed. This room _was_ crap. The shower looked grimy, there was only one bed and the cover looked older than Lancia. And he swore he just saw something on the floor move.

"Ah, Lancia-dono, I'm tired so I'm just going to take a shower and go to sleep." Basil said, walking into the bathroom. Lancia nodded felt thirsty. He left the room to find something to drink and found a bottle of water. Lancia returned to the room, Basil was out of the shower, wearing a towel and drying his hair with another one.

"That was fast." Lancia noted. "Thirsty?"

Basil nodded and Lancia poured them both a cup. They both downed it and Lancia blinked before picking up the bottle and holding it up to his nose, sniffing the liquid and taking a light taste.

…Long Island Iced Tea? Lancia wondered. He looked over to Basil and sweatdropped.

The boy was flushed and his eyes were unfocused. He looked completely and utterly drunk beyond comprehension.

"Oi, kid, you alright?" Lancia asked, tapping Basil's head. The boy rested his unfocused eyes on him.

"L-Lancia *hic* dono…?" Basil slurred.

"Yeah, go take some rest and try to sober up—" Lancia started when Basil crawled onto his lap and moved his face closer to the assassin's. "O-Oi! Wh-What the hell…?"

"L-Lancia-dono…" Basil muttered, his voice heavy. Basil looked at the man with half-lidded eyes before resting his lips on Lancia's clumsily.

Lancia froze until Basil stumbled and nearly fell. Lancia picked him up and put him down on the bed to sleep the alcohol off.

Lancia stood up and searched through his pocket for—

Oh, right. Basil threw his last cigarette into the puddle.

Lancia sighed and lay on the floor to get some sleep.

When Basil woke up in the morning, he had a pounding headache. He groaned and gripped his head.

"Finally awake, kid?" Lancia asked. "You were out like a light."

Basil only groaned more and turned around. Lancia chuckled. "So, how does your first hangover feel, lightweight?"

"La-Lancia-dono…" Basil groaned, clutching his head and turning red. "Last night… Did I…?"

"What?"

"D-Did I…" Basil muttered. "_Kiss_ thee?"

Lancia blinked. Then nodded.

"Yup. Just that shows how drunk you were." The man muttered, cracking his back before freezing. "Unless. Wait. You're gay?"

Basil blushed and bit his lip. "I-Erm-well…"

"Still experimenting?" Lancia asked. Basil nodded in confirmation. "Heh, don't worry, it's something lots of people go through. For a while when I was a teen, I was pretty convinced I was completely and utterly gay." Lancia ruffled Basil's hair. "Oi, it's alright. You're not the first guy that's met my lips, kid. I'm heading over to Sawada's house. I promised Fuuta I would play with him and the other two before heading over to the party. You should probably head over to the place they're setting up the party."

Basil nodded, not meeting his eyes.

They met at the party and Basil smiled, laughing inwardly at the sight of Lancia with Lambo and I-Pin riding on his shoulders. The two got off and Lancia swallowed a shrimp.

"Does it taste well, Lancia-dono?" Basil asked, carrying some plates.

"Yeah. But I'm heading over to Italy soon so I might as well eat before then." Lancia told the blonde.

"I just got a summons as well, Lancia-dono. Let's go to the airport together." Basil said, pink still slightly tinting his cheeks. Lancia nodded.

Once Tsuna sent them off and they got onto the plane, Basil turned to Lancia.

"Is thou truly going to visit all of the Families?" Basil asked. Lancia nodded.

"Yeah. From now on, all I can do is amend for what I did. I can't pursue my own pleasures in life until I've truly been forgiven." Lancia said. Basil nodded.

"I see." The boy said. Lancia noticed the slight disappointment Basil's voice.

Lancia smiled. "Maybe this is for the best."

Basil bit his lip. "…Lancia-dono, would thou by any chance exchange contact information with me?"

Lancia blinked. "Ah, sure."

So that was that. The two exchanged chit chat for the duration of the flight and occasionally contacted each other once they went their separate ways.

Once Basil came back from the future, he looked through his phone and found quite a bit of texts, missed phone calls, and unread e-mails. He found that some were from the CEDEF, while most were from Lancia.

'What's up, herb?'

'Oi, Basil?'

'Hey!'

'Are you that busy?'

'…Hello?'

'Are you actually dead or just not replying?'

'Sorry for whatever I did, but just talk to me, come on dammit!'

'Basil?...'

'Oi!'

'Herb-boy, answer your phone or at least reply!'

'…I apologized to the Voglia Famiglia today and I'm working for them for the next three months in return.'

'Hey, Basil!'

'Are you seriously dead? This isn't funny!'

'Basil?'

'Oi, I'm on a mission in Russia.'

'It's fucking cold.'

'Basil…. TT^TT'

'Look what I've become, herb-boy. Answer already.'

'Hey…'

'I'm working with the Varia on my new mission.'

'The shark is annoying. He's always calling you a little fucking shit.'

'His words, not mine.'

'Oi, I heard that Tsuna's also missing, along with his friends.'

'If I find out that it's an enemy and you got kidnapped too, I'll be the one to get you after I save your ass.'

'Basil…'

'Oi!'

'Herb!'

'Even Iemitsu called me to ask about you. I don't wanna even know how he got my number or how he knew I know yours, but this is getting out of hand.'

'Reply.'

'I'm free. I've apologized to every Family I hurt.'

'Oi. Herb. Answer. Me.'

'I might join the Vongola and serve Tsuna. You know to help after all he's done.'

'What do you think?'

'I got in. I'm a part of the clams now.'

'Basil!'

'I'm an info broker now. If you have any extra missions lying around that apply to that, give me a call. Or a text. Or anything. Actually, just reply even if there's no job.'

'I'm serious. Reply.'

'I got sent to the States on a mission.'

'The food here is mostly saturated fat with a mass. And the bathrooms suck.'

'Oi, Basil.'

'Hey. I got transferred.'

'When you come back, we'll be working together. I'm in the CEDEF now.'

'I don't even know what the hell I did. Seriously, I've been doing nothing but low-ranking missions as an info broker.'

'My guess: Iemitsu had something to do with it.'

'Are you answering?'

'Oi.'

'Geez, alright, if you don't respond to this, you're officially dead.'

'We've been talking with each other for a while, and I officially don't give a damn on whatever level of a pedophile I could be listed for this, but I really wish you would reply because I want to talk to you and do things that are completely and utterly overrated and inappropriate. Because you've stuck with me while I was forgiving many families and although I promised myself not to pursue personal pleasure, if there was only one thing I could have, the only thing I could have, it would be to be near you.'

'Hell. If you don't reply to that, I actually don't blame you.'

'Oh, and happy birthday, by the way.'

Basil blinked. Reread the texts. Blinked again. Slammed his head into the nearby wall. Iemitsu spluttered.

"O-Oi, what's wrong, Basil, my boy? A virus from the future infect you or something?"

Basil clutched his head. Yup. He was awake. Basil looked at the date the text was sent.

July 23.

Basil checked the current date.

July 24.

Basil sat up, his thumbs moving faster than Iemitsu ever saw from the somewhat-awkward boy. Basil didn't even stop for the spelling, letting spellcheck be his best friend.

'Lancia-dono, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to any of your texts or answer your phone calls or any of the emails. I would truly love to explain, but short version, I was sent to the future with the Ten-Year-Bazooka and had to fight an evil marshmallow dictator called Byakuran. And I realize how delusional that may sound, I will explain the rest later, but what I have to say right now is that I return your feelings.'

Basil sent the message, read what he wrote, and fell into the couch, burying his read face in the pillows.

Iemitsu blinked.

"Basil… Do I need to get a doctor?"

"…No, I dost not believe so, Master…" Basil muttered. "You hired Lancia?"

Iemitsu nodded. "Yup."

Basil jumped when his phone vibrated and he snapped it open.

'Meet me at the Midnight Diner at 3?'

Basil replied before he even finished reading the text.

Iemitsu smiled. "He asked you out?"

Basil jumped. "E-It-Well…"

The man laughed. "About time."

"Master!"

Ten Years Later:

"Lancia, I'm off!" Basil called out. The man stood up from his spot on the floor, looking over case files.

"Be safe, Herb." Lancia called back to his boyfriend, who he lived with, grumbling over Takeshiba's terrible handwriting. "Which alien from which planet is supposed to have the capability to read this?"

Basil chuckled and gave the man a kiss. "Good luck, shall I cut thy's work flow a bit slower?"

Lancia shook his head. "Nah, then I'll have a mountain to deal with later. Just keep it coming."

Basil smiled and left, straightening his suit out some, leaving for the CEDEF.

Lancia growled, choosing to leave his cover job as a detective and look over some Mafia Relations papers while drinking some coffee. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a shelf, where some things fell. The man cursed and picked up the items and smirked lightly up on finding his old cellphone. He opened it.

He promptly shut it close and resolved to never open it again.

How the hell was he able to send a boy ten years younger than him such embarrassing things?

God must've really liked him.


End file.
